The invention relates generally to methods of modifying the surface of an article. More particularly, the invention relates to methods of preparing wetting-resistant surfaces. The invention also relates to articles with surfaces exhibiting wetting resistance.
Hydrophobic and super-hydrophobic surfaces are desirable in numerous applications, such as windows, DVD disks, cooking utensils, clothing, medical instruments, automotive and aircraft parts, textiles, and like applications. Typically hydrophobic surfaces have been created by changing surface chemistry or by increasing the surface roughness via surface texturing so as to increase the true or effective surface area, or by combining both of these methods. Altering the surface chemistry of the surface typically involves coating the surface with a hydrophobic coating. However, most of such hydrophobic coatings suffer from poor adhesion to the surface, lack mechanical robustness, and are prone to scratches. Moreover, most of the existing techniques for altering the wetting resistance of the surface suffer from certain drawbacks, such as processes that are time consuming, difficult to control, expensive or ineffective in producing films with sufficient durability. Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive, easy, and effective means for achieving surfaces with wetting resistance.